


All Night, Love

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: If you scared, call that reverend/Boy, I'm drinkin', get my brain right





	All Night, Love

Link still smells like booze and cheap cigarettes when the three of them stumble back to their apartment, Sidon's arm wrapped around his waist and his left hand holding Ganon's. He's giggling like an idiot, high on nothing but their affections. He's the drunkest of the three of them but Sidon's had just as many Cosmopolitans, and Link's too muddled up inside to think about the fact that Sidon is also nearly double his height and could drink him under the table any day. 

Before Ganon can even manage to close the door behind them Link's already got his arms around Sidon's neck and Sidon's already got his tongue down Link's throat. “Couldn't even wait for me, huh?” He grumbles, more to Sidon than Link. He knows how flirty Link can get when he's had too much to drink. Sidon hardly has an excuse 

“Sorry,” says Sidon as one hand goes to pop the button on Link's too-tight jeans. Ganon rolls his eyes. Sidon is clearly _not_ sorry, not with one hand down Link's pants. 

“C’mere,” Ganon murmurs, pulling Link's ass against his pelvis. Sidon moves forward to make up for the distance and helps Ganon get Link pants off. Link steps out of his jeans and goes back to kissing Sidon. “Save some for the rest of us,” Ganon chuckles against Link's neck. 

“Kay,” Link slurs and turns around to meet Ganon's lips. Ganon takes one ass cheek in his hand over Link's briefs and _squeezes_ ; Link moans in reply, feeling Sidon slide down his underwear so he's left in just his worn t-shirt. Sidon pulls away and when Link stops kissing Ganon to look at him, he catches a glimpse of tanned skin in the artificial glow from the track lighting on the ceiling as Sidon pulls his shirt over his head and shucks his pants. He gasps when he feels Sidon's bare cock sliding up against his ass and Sidon's hands on his hips, around the same time Ganon starts stroking him. 

“So beautiful,” says Sidon. “God, I've been waiting all night to fuck you to tears.” Link's throat wavers on a moan, half because of Sidon's words and half in response to Ganon's soft dark hand on his prick, pumping just the head tightly in his fist. _Yes,_ he wants that more than anything, and Sidon and Ganon both have no problem giving him what he wants ninety nine percent of the time anyway, so he doesn't worry. 

His legs are noticeably wobbly so Sidon gently guides him to the couch and lets him lay down with his head on Ganon's belly, where he goes straight to work sucking his cock. It's a nice, heavy weight on his tongue, a bitter taste he'd grown used to, much like when he drank his first cup of coffee. And just like his tenth or eleventh cup of coffee, Ganon now brings a familiar and welcome pleasure. 

“How's that feel in your mouth, honey,” Ganon rumbles, more a statement than a question but still Link whimpers around the thick girth of him in reply. “You always take me so good.” Link knows this, allows himself to agree with this particular affirmation. He doesn't know how to feel about the fact that the one area of his life he's confident in is taking dick. The thought dissipates with Sidon's hand groping his thigh hard enough to leave a bruise and hooking it over his hip so he slots in between Link's legs at an odd (yet somehow still comfortable) angle. Link pulls off Ganon's cock to gasp at how rough Sidon is being with him. 

“Fuck me,” Link whines. There's no way in hell he'd ever beg for such a thing unprompted if he hadn't have downed six Cosmos and if these weren't his boyfriends. But he had, and they are, so he grabs one of Sidon's wrists and begs. Sidon only laughs lowly and rocks against Link's soft inner thigh. 

“Don't worry, darling,” he says quietly. He reaches over to open a drawer in the coffee table where a bottle of lube is conveniently hidden. Ganon threads his fingers through Link's hair and pulls his head back down with just the right amount of force to make it sting. Link whimpers pitifully as Ganon guides his dick back into his mouth, pushing his head down and making him gag a bit. He _lives_ for this forcefulness. They're always so gentle with his body, but what he doesn't realize is that they both notice the little signs of him encouraging their closeted desire for sadism. When Sidon cradles his neck Link pushes his throat into his hand. When Ganon spears him open, Link hooks his ankles around him and surges back harder and faster. 

He whimpers when the taller redhead presses the head of his lubed, slick cock against where he's already soft and pliant. On the other end his throat opens up to take Ganon's cock. He's shaking when Sidon slips the first couple of inches inside him, and the burn is exquisite enough to make him arch and pull away from Ganon a bit in response. Ganon's fist tightens in his hair when he moans long and low around his cock. Link's eyes water at that, but he’s being manipulated from both ends, caught in between an erotic tug-of-war that has him gasping and shaking in no time. 

“Relax, you’re clenching up,” Sidon says gently. Link can’t pull off of Ganon to tell Sidon that he’s trying, and focusing on one of them has him neglecting the other. Being drunk, he’s found, reduces his ability to multitask significantly. His mouth is slack on Ganon’s erection when he relinquishes his attention to relaxing his muscles, but Ganon understands. One hand untangles itself from Link’s blond hair, and the other goes to Link’s face to stroke the curve of his jaw and rub his thumb over the soft skin of his cheek. Link comes off of him with a gasp, saliva connecting in a thin string from his bottom lip to Ganon’s cock. 

“Oh my god,” He whines, sounding almost exasperated but mostly very, _very_ pleasured. He can’t believe he’s not nauseous from earlier and from this, but as long as it feels good he’s not concerned. He knows that his boyfriends will tend to his hangover tomorrow morning, even if they both have one too. Sidon sinks deeper in one easy motion and slaps one of Link's ass cheeks, making him jerk sharply. 

“You wanna get fucked?” Sidon very nearly snarls the words, giving a snap of his hips for emphasis. “You'd better be careful what you wish for.” Then he _really_ starts in, taking a hold of Link's thigh again before picking up a vicious rhythm. Link cries out, hazy eyes going up to Ganon’s face. One of Link's hands is still around Ganon's cock and the other one is curled tightly in the throw blanket underneath them, and the whole couch squeaks with Sidon's brutal thrusting. Ganon looks back down at him, biting his lip. 

“Did I tell you to stop?” he asks, strangely gentle for a command. Link's next moan is muffled as Ganon sheathes himself inside his hot mouth, his hand returning to the back of Link's head as he pushes down to his throat. Link squeals, having lost all dignity in the ebb and flow of their tryst. Sidon's cock has already fucked whatever had been left of his modesty right out of him, but Ganon in his mouth is the perfect discipline. Sidon drags him off Ganon's cock, pulls his hips up, and turns him over so that he's on his knees and forearms, suddenly speared between them, and of course there's no place he'd rather be. 

Sidon hunches over him and growls into his ear as he pounds him, and Link’s inebriated haze does nothing to keep the hair on his neck from standing on end when he hears that. His throat opens for Ganon's cock when he cries out and around the same time, Ganon slips deep into the waiting expanse. Link’s throat spasms on a gag. Everything he'd remembered about deepthroating is gone to dizzy, intoxicated bliss. 

_”Shit,”_ Ganon hisses, fingers clenching in Link's soft hair. He makes eye contact with Sidon for a moment, whose face is twisted up in pleasure, brows drawn together, mouth open and panting. The sight coupled with the heat of Link's mouth around him is enough to make him curse again. 

“You’re fucking incredible,” He groans, gaze wandering back down. Link's soft, rose petal lips are stretched around his dark shaft and he's drooling, _god damn it_ , he's drooling onto his chin and Ganon’s lap, blue eyes watery and begging, the whole thing a perfect picture of an angel being defiled to anyone who didn't know better. 

Link lets out a wavering moan, breathing hard through his nose; Sidon's hitting him just right, bruising him in all the right places. He wraps one hand around his aching prick like a vice and strokes, knees shaking, voice breaking and strained from his howling and crying. He never wants this to stop. He'd let them debase him like this until he has no voice left at all, until his legs give out beneath him. But his climax is rushing up on him fast, and as much as he wants to hold out, he's already too far gone and not nearly enough in control. Ganon is breathing hard above him, forcing him down harder, making him gag and twist the blanket under his fingers. 

“Gonna cum,” Ganon huffs. His hands in Link's hair pull him forward and before Link can prepare himself at all, he lets out a loud groan, spilling into Link's mouth. Link struggles to swallow, hand still working his own cock desperately. Finally Ganon's grip lets up and Link pulls back, taking a deep, shuddering breath and then exhaling on a cry. Ganon pulls his torso up so he's kneeling, Sidon still pounding into him on the other end, and kisses his collarbone hungrily. 

“Come on, baby,” He pants. “Cum for me like a good boy.” It feels so good like this, Link thinks, Sidon cock deep inside him, Ganon encouraging him and covering his body in kisses. He wraps his arms around Ganon's neck and shakes when he feels the rolling wave of his orgasm creeping up on him. His toes curl and he scratches desperately at the ebony skin of Ganon's back, gasping, barely hearing Sidon growl something filthy into his hair behind him. He realizes Sidon's cumming too, pulsing inside him, and that brings him to his climax fast. 

He doesn't realize how hard he's holding on to Ganon or how tightly he's squeezing Sidon's calves hooked under his own. All he knows is he's sandwiched between two pairs of strong arms, Sidon’s length still buried deep inside him, and it feels incredible to have them touching him when he eventually spills himself between them, shaking and whimpering. Sidon sighs dreamily against his blushing shoulder, praising him in a hushed voice, until Link finally relaxes against his chest once he pulls out and settles into his arms. Ganon leaves a lingering kiss to his parted lips and then (discreetly as not to disturb Link) slips off to grab a washcloth, nearly tripping over one of their shoes in his still slightly buzzed state. 

Link plays with Sidon's hair, grinning dazedly. “You two are wonderful,” He manages in a soft, hoarse voice. Sidon laughs quietly, kissing his palm. 

“The three of us are wonderful together,” He adds. “We would be nothing without you. Right, Gan?” Ganon enters almost on cue and tosses the damp rag at Sidon’s face, making the man sputter in surprise and making Link giggle. 

“Of course. The best bottom two tops could ask for.” Ganon chuckles. He takes Link's face in his hands and pets his cheek. “And the sweetest person.” 

“Love you,” says Link. 

“Love you too,” They both answer in unison. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen closely you can hear me singing Drunk In Love while twerking in my bedroom


End file.
